


同级生双向暗恋土方side

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: （银时side：【求助】我做了那么多我室友都不知道我喜欢他）这其实是版本二，是个沙雕故事





	同级生双向暗恋土方side

‘我去总悟他们寝室玩，你自己吃晚餐，记得喂小白’，发送。  
土方十四郎把手机扔到冲田总悟的桌上，叹了口气，随意用毛巾搓了两下滴水的头发。  
“呦，深闺怨妇土方，来吃晚餐啦。”栗发的少年推开门，后面跟着个拎着三个便当的瘦小少年。  
“去死！谁跟你深闺怨妇！”土方转头向他怒目而视，捞起桌边的竹刀就要砍下去。 总悟俐落地闪了个身，“喂喂喂白眼狼吗？本大爷好心收留你这个在大雨中失魂落魄的失恋男子，你却这样恩将仇报！真是让人寒心啊！”  
“冲田先生你就少说两句吧，”瘦小少年放下便当，走到土方身后替他吹起了头发，“不过副长，你到底为什么要为老板做到这个地步呢？”  
“老子才不是因为那家伙淋雨！我只是不小心把伞弄掉了，雨又这么大才淋湿的！”  
瘦小少年一边仔细地拨弄他的发丝一一吹干，心里不以为然极了，带着两把伞冒着风雨穿越校园分明就是要去接老板的，因为看到老板跟女孩子共撑一伞离 去而弄掉自己的伞，副长你什么时候才能把掉在老板身上的心捡回来？ ！  
栗发少年直接开口嘲讽，“啧，堂堂剑道部副部长竟然握不稳一把伞！真是太丢我们剑道部的脸了！混蛋土方你就该立刻切腹把副长的位子交给我。”  
“你滚！蛋黄酱呢？怎么没有蛋黄酱！”土方不理会他，翻着装便当的袋子找蛋黄酱。  
“这里才没那种东西。只有坂田银时那家伙才会送你蛋黄酱，你要就回去找他。”  
山崎在土方身后一脸想死，冲田先生你为什么要哪壶不开提哪壶呢？  
“哼，那家伙就只会把作为赠品的蛋黄酱给我，那种不敬蛋黄酱的家伙别提他！”  
“哦？是吗？那是谁上次收到限量蛋黄时冒了一周粉色泡泡？”  
“我才没有！你别乱造谣！”  
山崎和总悟一起翻了个白眼，你没有？ 那种夸张的粉色泡泡也就老板那迟钝到天际的人看不出来。 你们俩就继续演这互相单恋的戏码到天荒地老吧。  
“说到底还是混蛋土方你太没出息！咱们剑道部作为学校第一大社团，不该是看上谁就直接掳回来做压寨夫人的吗？你倒好，单恋人家一年多，而人家 稍微对你好一点你就不知羞耻地贴上去，真是没眼看！”  
“老子才没有！老子对他可凶了！”，土方气势汹汹地把筷子啪在桌上反驳，但十秒后他脸颊冒起可疑的红晕，小声地问道，“你们也觉得死卷毛 那混蛋最近对我特别好吗？欸，你们说他捡小白回来是不是想讨我欢心啊？”  
山崎扭开头，不想让自己心中高大上的副长形象继续崩塌。  
“喔？是吗？你爱这样想就这样想吧，土方混蛋你就赶快跟老板去相亲相爱谈恋爱，然后把副长之位让给我吧！”  
“老子才没有要跟他谈恋爱！”  
“没有吗？那最近因为某人的一点点示好就嘴角一直高挂着恶心的笑的智障是谁啊？”  
“绝对不是老子！老子才没喜欢他！绝不会跟他在一起的！”  
“那如果你们真在一起了呢？”  
“那老子就切腹！副长的位置让给你小子！”土方气呼呼地撂下狠话，便当也不吃了就摔门离开。

但回到房间气势正旺的土方当晚就病倒了，他嘴上不认心里却理直气壮的把这病都归咎给了那勤勤恳恳照料他的人。 看人为他紧张还不领情，只自顾自把头重脚轻的一切不适都怪罪到那人身上。  
隔天中午那人为他带了碗清粥，看到没蛋黄酱土方病得苍白的脸立刻垮得像是死了亲人一样，“蛋黄酱呢？为什么没加蛋黄酱！”  
“哎多串，你生病了就别吃蛋黄酱了吧，那对肠胃不好。”那人红红的眼睛心疼的看着他，拿着汤匙把吹凉的粥递到他嘴边。  
“你这混蛋竟敢诬蔑蛋黄酱！蛋黄酱最有营养了！老子就是因为昨天晚餐没有蛋黄酱才会病倒的！”土方气呼呼地用仅存的力气吼他，但气喘吁吁的模样像极 了虚张声势的猫。  
“好啦对不起，阿银我的错，但就一天就好了，就今天不吃蛋黄酱吧！”  
“不要！没有蛋黄酱我就不吃了！”  
那人哪舍得生病的他不吃东西，转身拿来了蛋黄酱，叹了口气，在他期待的目光下帮他加了一圈又一圈的蛋黄酱。 看到蛋黄酱土方猫立刻被顺好了毛，心满意足地把那人喂过来的粥一汤匙一汤匙地吃得干干净净。

结果不到傍晚土方就拉起了肚子，把原本就病了的身体拉得气若游丝。 但这怎么可能是伟大的蛋黄酱造成的呢！ 土方坚信一定是小心眼的死卷毛在记恨以前自己为了不让他得糖尿病而藏起他糖果甜食而在自己的粥里加了泻药！ 而且这混蛋真的肯定是想整他的！ 不然怎么会说着要帮他抄笔记却只记下了一堆老师的冷笑话和八卦，还让他原本干净的课本凌乱得连课文都看不清？ ！ 病好的土方也气饱了，看到委屈兮兮的卷毛只有凶恶的瞪视和冷哼。 就算他喜欢他也不会原谅他的！ 不，等等，他不喜欢他！

一周后坂田卷毛拿了两张电影票来邀土方去看派豆龙，期期艾艾地希望土方别气了。 土方心里兴奋极了，这可是派豆龙哇！ 而且其实他早就在对方这些天百般委屈的大狗模样下心虚不已了，只是为了面子才一直强忍着继续装生气。 现在他自然就顺坡而下了，也顺手撸了两下那他一周没撸到的银卷毛。 嗯果然还是卷卷蓬松的手感好，小白那短毛猫的手感还是差了一些。  
派豆龙真的是太感人了，土方看得泪眼汪汪抽抽噎噎。 片尾曲结束时土方抽空了隔壁卷毛递来的大包卫生纸，突然没抽到卫生纸，他疑惑地边吸鼻子边转头去查看，却撞见隔壁卷毛一手捂着嘴，眉眼弯弯地看 着他！ 刹那间殷红的颜色从他的眼眶扩展到整个精致的脸庞，他牙齿颤抖，气与羞到了极致，一把将书包砸到了死卷毛的脸上，握紧拳头快步离去。  
太过分了！ 他还以为他诚心要道歉，没想到居然是故意带自己来看自己出糗的！ 他真的一辈子都不要理这个混蛋白痴了！

结果土方的一辈子只持续了三天。  
在他和坂田银时的第?次冷战的第三天晚上，他躺在床上一边撸着小白一边气鼓鼓地在心里责骂那个以看自己出糗为乐可恶的混蛋卷毛，突然听到 头顶的床铺传来隐约的呢喃，“多串…”  
土方哼了一声，别以为叫我几声我就会原谅你，更何况你就只会叫这难听的绰号，绝对不会原谅你的！  
但接着上铺又传来几声难受的哼唧声，和弱弱的呢喃。 土方放下小猫，爬起来踩在自己的下铺床缘，上半身探入上铺边去查看混蛋卷毛的情况。 真的只是嫌他吵，绝对不是担心他。  
微弱的光线下他看到坂田银时正皱着眉头呢喃，“多串…多串别不理阿银了…”  
说什么梦话啊，明天一定要笑话他。 土方胸口鼓胀的气突然被戳了一个洞，快速地消得一干二净。 他伸出手揉开坂田银时的眉头，睡梦中的坂田银时好像察觉到他手掌的温度，侧过脸，把自己的脸颊凑到了土方掌心里蹭了蹭。 土方把手掌贴在坂田银时的脸颊上，看着他又弯又翘的睫毛，发呆了十多秒，才倏然收回手，缩回自己的下铺用被子把自己团团卷起来。  
被留在被子外的小白看着面前突然出现的蚕蛹，喵喵喵？ ？ ？

 

两人再次莫名其妙的和好，如同他们每一次莫名其妙吵起来的架。  
不知为何坂田银时开始喜欢黏在土方的身上，换教室、去球场、回宿舍的路上他的手总是黏在土方的腰上，毛茸茸的头枕在土方的颈窝边。 一开始土方还羞赧不自在，崩紧俏脸，但心脏跳得飞快，脑子里充斥着粉色的泡泡和警告喝骂自己的话语。 他绝对不能沦陷进这个怀抱里然后被总悟那臭小子看笑话还输掉副长的位置。 在一次他捕捉到对方身体在贴上自己的时微小的颤抖后，他成功催眠了自己肯定只是白痴卷毛身体太虚太怕冷了而已。 接着他说服了自己一直让对方抱只是为了避免白痴卷毛受凉感冒。 他还装模作样地买了补汤故做好心地要卷毛好好补补身体。 嗯他真的是感天动地的好室友，绝对没藏任何私心也绝对不知道那补汤大家都说没什么效果。

 

两人黏着黏着学园季转眼就快到了。 土方如去年一样自愿担任执行委员，没想到坂田卷毛居然也自愿了。 完全想不到任何想捣乱以外的理由能解释为何一向懒散得没边从不主动参与班级公共事物的家伙会自愿接这个职务，土方是真的有点生气了，学园季的工作分量真的很多，要是 这混蛋专心捣乱的话自己肯定会忙不过来，还会搞砸这份工作。  
他气愤地吼了坂田银时一顿，却在接下来的日子里发现这家伙真的没有要捣乱，反而很认真的在帮忙（虽然也帮了些倒忙），土方心里的愧疚开始堆高 ，又只好用忙碌的事物压了下去。  
这天睡前坂田银时突然爬到土方床上，挤开土方腿上的小白，枕着土方的腿睡了起来。 土方被他亲近的动作弄得脸色一红，虽然最近常常搂搂抱抱的，但枕大腿还是不一样啊！ 而且他的大腿很敏感的！ 土方僵着全身直到听到腿上传来阵阵呼噜声才放松了下来。 他原本想一拳砸醒他，但想到他这阵子辛劳地帮自己忙东忙西，自己还错怪他，就下不了手了，只好碎碎念着把对方挪正到枕头上，“真是， 居然累到连上铺都懒得爬，这么累就别逞强了嘛！老子又不是自己不能行…”  
挪好后土方手指虚虚地悬在银时的脸上方，其实他并不想银时不再帮他，这阵子两人合作默契一起为了共同目标努力的感觉真的很好，如果时间能一直这样 下去就好了…土方的手指在碰到银时的唇的前一刻猛地收了回去，他慌慌张张地爬上坂田银时的上铺，但一钻进去他就后悔了，全身被坂田 银时的气味包裹着，他觉得自己的体温开始升高了。 偏偏某人还继续来添把火，刚刚在下铺睡得打呼噜的人不知怎么又摸上了上铺，钻进被子里抱住土方继续睡。 土方只觉得自己都要沸腾气化了，他一边骂骂咧咧一边把坂田银时掰开重新摆正，“上次是说梦话这次是梦游，坂田银时你到底几岁啊？”然后飞快地爬了 下去，躲回自己的下铺。

一夜难眠后，土方原本还有点紧张，怕今天自己在卷毛再次黏上来的时候坚定不了，却没想到今天卷毛都没有来黏他，甚至一直躲躲藏藏拿着手机不知道在和谁 传信息。 在他走过去的时候还慌张地藏起手机！ 可恶，他们明明连手机解锁图案都是一样的，一直以来都随意对方使用自己的手机，从没任何避讳的！ 到底是哪个狐狸精！

土方表面装得若无其事，心里却在意得不行。 终于到了傍晚，趁着银时去洗澡的时候，装作认真读书的他飞速地摸到银时桌边拿起手机偷看起来。  
手机一解开就跳出一个论坛的画面，连续十几楼都是‘建议上了他！ ’、‘来一发就好了。 ’之类的留言，这啥鬼？ ？ ？  
他稍微滑了一下，终于看到一个内容比较长的楼层，发言的人是楼主，昵称'草莓牛奶爱巴菲'，一看就是死糖分控卷毛的昵称…所以这是死卷毛开 的楼？  
土方这才瞄向这楼的标题：‘【求助】我做了那么多我室友都不知道我喜欢他’  
欸欸欸欸欸！ 死卷毛喜欢我！ 他真的喜欢我！ ！ ！ 土方沸腾得差点摔掉了手机，双手不知所措地在空中挥舞无处安放，好一阵子害羞劲终于过去了，紧接而来的是喜孜孜的洋洋得意和压不下的嘴角：果然老子 这么优秀，死卷毛本来就该喜欢我！  
没等土方得意太久，就听到浴室里水声消失，他连忙滑回原来的楼层，把手机摆回原处，坐回自己的座位假装专心念书。 坐下后他才想起那楼的标题，突然有点不是味道，死卷毛这是什么意思？ 怎么一副我很迟钝的样子！ 反了吧！ ！ ！ 明明是老子先暗恋你，都一年多你还不是完全没发现！ 就算老子晾你一年也完全合情合理！  
等等！ 那下面那些回覆该不会是那个意思？ ！ ！ 要死卷毛上了自己？ ！ ！ 这怎么可以！ 现在的人脑袋里就没有几分正常纯净思想吗？ ！ 谈恋爱不应该是从牵牵小手亲亲小嘴开始吗？ 而且就算要上也是他上死卷毛吧！ 怎么会是他被压！ ！ ！  
要是死卷毛听了他们的胡言乱语真打算强上怎么办？ ！ 不行！ 他得先下手为强！ 唔，不过该怎么做呢？ 可恶，知道的太少了！  
想起死卷毛以前跟总悟那混小子互相分享'资源'笑得猥琐的样子土方顿时有种输在起跑线的紧张感，他实在是坐不住了，也不顾从浴室出来的银时会不 会怀疑，拿着手机就钻进被窝里查起了资料。 正经的资料没多少，反而搜到了一堆脆皮鸭文学，描写得露骨又淫靡，看得他脸红心跳。  
不知不觉就看到了熄灯时分，土方带着满脑子脆皮鸭陷入梦中，在梦里他跟那些小说里的攻方一样帅气的把死卷毛压在了墙上强吻，他把死 卷毛吻得气喘吁吁，他捏起死卷毛的下巴让他抬起头想看他失神迷乱的样子——他撞进了一双殷红的眸子里，里面极炽的岩浆将他熔化成铁水，他摊倒在地，靠着本能与身上的人交缠在了一起，他们唇舌勾缠，肢体在对方身上探索，陌生的战栗快感席卷他全身，他不自觉地张开双腿环紧对方 的腰，抬起胯部蹭向对方，肿胀的部位被摩擦的快感让他不禁呻吟出声“银时…”  
他蓦然睁开眼睛，发现自己只是夹着被子而松了一口气。  
“呵…”，突然上方传来一声轻笑，“我还在苦恼该怎么吃掉你，没想到多串你这么主动…”  
土方抬起头，看见一双比他梦里更加深邃暗红的眸子——  
“那阿银我就不客气了。”


End file.
